Vishesh
Intro Kevin Harrison Goldberg is a youtube star extraordinaire. He is more popularly known as Vishesh. He is a rapper, comedian, martial artist, gamer, and occasionally an intellectual. He is best known for his raps, his Why am I surfing on land video and his Scribblenauts Let's Play. He has been on Youtube for about 4 years. His first recorded video is called "Counter Strike- Knife Man". His most recent video The Greatest Disstrack to Grace the Surface of Youtube has over 350 views. He is also Dylan Melvin Goldberg Junior's older brother. You can follow him on twitter @namecannotbeblank. He was born on April 1st, 1998. He is half polish and half Indian. Growing up he wasn't the smartest kid, he had to repeat a grade three times. He wants to study gender studies when he goes to college. He is also the creator of the now canceled five part series- The Degenerate Humans Podcast. He is rumored to be dating Abinab Shrestha. Early Life Born in India on April 1st, 1998 Vishesh was mocked as a kid because of his height. He was first diagnosed with dwarfism when he was three. He parents soon divorced and his father Dylan Goldberg married another woman. Soon after his brother Dylan Melvin Goldberg Junior was born. Growing up Vishesh wasn't the smartest one in his class, in fact his brother Dylan got better grades in school then him. Growing up he has stated in one of his deleted videos that his favorite movies were Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull and the Super Mario Brothers movie. Career Vishesh's youtube Career started on April 7th, 2013 when he drop his first video "Counter Strike- Knife Man" this video was an instant success and since then has gotten people to ask for more Knife Man, but there hasn't been a single video even mentioning Knife Man since. His channel was created sometime in 2012 during the supposed "End of the World". He later wold post banger after banger mostly notably his Scribblenauts Let's Play. Later, he dropped his first song of his "Goldenshire" album "The Best Mixtape to ever touch Youtube." Following that he dropped "Hiro Honda". And after that he dropped "Desiinger Panda Parody Canada". He would go on to create The Degenerate Humans Podcast and along with Abinab, his brother Dylan and Conner they we dream for success. However, Abinab was kicked and replaced by George Chiklis or Dorje. Recently he dropped his 4th hit song called "The Greatest Disstrack to Grace the Surface of Youtube" which has reached over 350 views and stars George and Everret Jordan Skil Rapping Career Vishesh started his rap career with an instant banger called "The Best Mixtape to ever touch Youtube" which has gotten comments such as "this is literally the reason why fucking ebola and aids exist﻿", "I support u! number one mixtape! fuck the haters!﻿" and "this guys has big dick to make this shit﻿". He later posted My New Bike which had his second song called "Hiro Honda." Falling out with Abinab He and Abinab became great friends because Abinab and Conner dated. However, after they broke up Vishesh had to pick a side and he picked Conner's. So he kicked Abinab from the Podcast and they eventually stopped becoming friends. However, in recent events, he and Abinab are rumored to be dating The Degenerate Humans Podcast Vishesh is the creator and leader of the five part series called The Degenerate Humans Podcast. It starred Conner, Dorje and Dylan. It was originally going to be a 15 part series and to star Abinab however due to Dorje's death and Conner quitting Vishesh ended the series. Falling out with Conner After the Degenerate Humans Podcast Part 5 he and Vishesh got into an argument and stopped talking. Vishesh was mad at Conner because Conner made a disstrack against him. Soon after Conner quit the degenerate humans podcast and Vishesh ended the series all together. Rebooting the Podcast Vishesh now is creating the Degenerate Humans Podcast 2.0 which is to star Dylan and Conner as well. This was because Conner and Vishesh became friends again. Trivia -First Video Came out April 7, 2013 -He has recently reached over 100 subs -He has about 22,000 views -Posted 73 Videos -Never had a boyfriend or girlfriend -He is 4'11' and weighs 129 pounds -He is an Orange Belt in Tae Kwon Do -Has 34 twitter followers -Has never received like or retweet on twitter despite trying -He is by far the shortest member of The Degenerate Humans Podcast -He is Pitbull's number one fan -His rapper name is "The Hobbit" due to his hobbit like features -His current album is called "Goldenshire" which is a nod to his surname and his rapper name -He may be a pedophile -Has Dwarfism -May be dating Abinab Shrestha Category:Characters